Battle of Meekrob
by Masamune CAN
Summary: The Tallest, the Irkens, the Resistys... put it all together and what do you get? The heap of crap that fills this stories' left buttcheek. Transcript format as though it were an episode.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my vesion of the one that I edited that the other guy did first. READ IT ALL, YOU SNAP-HAPPY FILTH BOILS! Thank you. innocent look

INVADER ZIM

#62a/b.P1

"Battle Of Meekrob, The Misery Planet"

by CAN

FADE THROUGH SPACE.

Fading... through... SPACE! We push in on the left side of the Armada, the west side of the Massive. We fade... through... the EXTERIOR!... and into... THE INTERIOR! HOW EXCITING!

INT. THE MASSIVE - CONTINUOUS

The TALLEST are cackling to themselves, trying to hide thier joy as they watch a transmission from INVADER GROOT. He is covered in small aliens that bite him repeatedly.

GROOT

You never said anything about TEETH!

RED (IN AN UNCARING MANNER)

... Thier constant, agonizing bites mean that they except you as thier friend, GROOT.

PURPLE (IN AN INSINCERE MANNER)

... Now, if you'll excuse us, we have another call.

GROOT (DESPERATE)

But, my Tallest, pleease-

The transmission is cut.

PURPLE (AN IDEA OCCURING)

Do you think he knows about their poisen sacks?

RED (SOUNDING WORRIED)

Hey... I don't know.

(UNCARING)

He'll know soon enough.

Suddenly, an alarm on the roof blares. The Tallest look startled.

PURPLE (YELLING OVER NOISE)

HUH?! LAST TIME WE HEARD THAT SIREN, THE MASSIVE WAS BEING DROVE INTO EARTH BY ZIM! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN TWICE, CAN IT?!

RED (YELLING OVER NOISE TOO)

OFFICERS, WHAT's GOING ON?!

CONTROL OFFICER (ALSO YELLING)

THAT's... THAT's AN IRKEN PAK DISTRESS CALL! WE'VE NEVER HAD ONE OF THOSE BEFORE!

PURPLE

PAK DISTRESS CALL? WHO's SENDING IT OUT!?

CONTROL OFFICER

LET's SEE... INVADER... TENN... ON PLANET MEEKROB, SIRS!

RED AND PURPLE (NOT HEARING WELL)

ELEVEN?!?

They look dramatically shocked.

CONTROL OFFICER

NO! TENN!

RED AND PURPLE

TENN?!

They look dramatically shocked again.

EXT. PLANET MEEKROB - ORBIT ZONE

Planet Meekrob, a red, blue and orange planet about the size of Saturn, glows brightly, as though electricity pulses the very core of the planet itself.

INT. OUTSIDE TENN's BASE - CONTINUOUS

INVADER TENN's BASE... it's a cave of rocks on the empty red plains... along the base, one can see that in the distance are a few crumbled remains of old temples by a large forest of spooky, alien-like, squiggle trees.

After a second of panning the site, a few malfunctioning SIR units zoom out of the cave, one on fire. One more SIR unit runs out, closely followed by INVADER TENN.

INVADER TENN

GIVE ME MY PAK, YOU LITTLE BEAST! I need it NOW!

It turns out that she is not wearing her PAK, and that the SIR she is chasing clutches it, giggling.

INVADER TENN

I mean it, NOW! My life clock has started and it's already on eight minutes, PLEEEASE!

The SIR laughes insanely and activates it's jets. Still crazy, it tries to make a break for it, but insted bombards into TENN and then the cave, making it shudder and spill dust everywhere. TENN falls to the ground, beginning to lose body energy as the SIR cackles and runs some more.

TENN

You filthy little blighter! COME BAAACK!

She gets up and runs after it. We zoom in close to the SIR's PAK-clutching-hands and see that a red light on one of the spots of the PAK blink.

INT. A MEEKROB TEMPLE

Inside a MEEKROB TEMPLE, a group of Meekrob are gathered around. A rather large Meekrob float ahead of the rest, as though they are in the middle of a town meeting.

MEEKROB LEADER

MY FELLOW MEEKROB! It PLEASES me to say that the advancely intelligant and rather stunning race of pure energy has once again, been peacefully dodging wars and other bad happenings!

EVERYONE ELSE

HEAR, HEAR!

MEEKROB LEADER

Heh, heh, heh, yees. Anyhow, I am once again pleased to also announce to you all that no Irkens or other universal menences have even TRIED to thwart OUR OWN secret attempts at universal leadership.

MEEKROB IN CROWD

THAT's what we're doing, is it?

MEEKROB LEADER

Mm-hmm, indeeed. We are one of the most indestructable races of the time, our biggest advantage being that we can use the universe's most popular system of energy to fuel our own bodies. This way we can SENSE other beings using this force coming near, and in conclusion, giving us the perfect, foolproof stratagy.

EVERYONE ELSE (CONFUSED)

Uhh... eh... yeahh... umm... HEAR, HEAR!

MEEKROB IN CROWD

HOLD ON A MINUTE! Does anyone else SENSE THAT?!

Everyone is quiet. Suddenly, thier white-glowy selves turn into red-glowy selves.

MEEKROB2

Hmmm... it appears we have spoken too soon. An Irken PAK signal has just been detected near our very own temple/fortress!

Everyone gasps.

EVERYONE ELSE

SENSE, SENSE!

MEEKROB LEADER

Do not panick, my friends! Using our own unique ways of comprehending and unworldly intelligance, I think we can salvage this attempt. By hacking into the PAK signal we sense, we can move in on the energy's homing device and connect the IRKEN LEADERS!

EVERYONE ELSE

Ooohh.

MEEKROB1 (GIDDY)

CAN WE PLAY A JOKE ON THEM??

MEEKROB LEADER

But of course.

EVERYONE ELSE

HEAR, HEAR!

A very large screen behind them bursts to life, an odd logo we have not seen before flashing... the MEEKROB INSIGNIA!

INT. THE MASSIVE - CONTINUOUS

The TALLEST still stand, covering thier ears, as the siren blares.

PURPLE (YELLING OVER THE SIREN)

CAN'T WE SHUT IT OFF?!

CONTROL OFFICER

SORRY, SIR! NOT INTIL THE PAK IS RESET, OR DEACTIVATED!

RED

THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!

Another siren begins to ring with the first. The officer spins in his chair, looking from one control panel to the next, confused.

CONTROL OFFICER

UHH... TRANSMISSION COMING IN FROM PLANET MEEKROB, SIRS!

PURPLE

HUH??

The screen in front of THEM burst to life, showing the Meekrob Meeting on the other end.

MEEKROB LEADER

Greetings, Irken Tallest.

PURPLE (NOT HAVING HEARD)

WHAT?!

RED (YELLING OVER RINGING)

WHO ARE YOU?!

MEEKROB LEADER

My, my, is the Irken tradition of answering calls to bellow in one's ear? If so...

(BELLOWING)

... WE'VE CAPTURED YOUR IRKEN SPY!

PURPLE

WHO??

INT. A MEEKROB TEMPLE

The Meekrobs watch the Tallest. Offscreen of the Tallest's sight is another Meekrob, who is connected to a control panel that glows red with it. The Meekrob who had suggested this prank makes giggly noises in front of the crowd.

MEEKROB LEADER

Why, the Irken Spy that you sent here to our peaceful domain... we have it!

RED

YOU'VE CAPTURED TENN?!

MEEKROB LEADER (LOSING SMART MANNER)

TENN? What the rud is TENN? Is this, possibly, what you call your Irken Spy Units?

MEEKROB2 (CONNECTED TO MACHINE)

Sir, Invader TENN is the Irken we speak of.

MEEKROB LEADER (PICKING UP SMART MANNER AGAIN)

Ohh, yes! YES, TALLEST, WE'VE CAPTURED IRKEN SPY UNIT TENN!

PURPLE

WE IRKENS DON'T USE LAME NAMES LIKE, 'SPY UNITs'! WE PREFER THE TERM, 'INVADERs'!

MEEKROB LEADER

Very well. We've captured Invader Spy TENN, and won't give it back intil we recieve some valuable equipment from you and your sponsers.

PURPLE

YEAH? YOU HAVE TENN? PROVE IT!

The Meekrobs exchange 'looks'.

MEEKROB LEADER

Uhhm... one minute.

(it 'leaps' offscreen, leaving the Tallest looking irritated, covering thier ears)

Oh, brillant work! Now what do we do?! We've just played a pointless prank on two of the most powerful leaders in the galaxy!

MEEKROB3 (IN CROWD)

WE MUST CRY!

MEEKROB4

WE MUST FLEE!

MEEKROB5

WE MUST BUILD A KINGDOM OF GEESE!

BEAT.

MEEKROB LEADER

Now, why would we do that?!

MEEKROB5

I dunno. It'd be pretty neat though.

MEEKROB LEADER

Now, now... we're too intelligant for this... We'll do it my way.

MEEKROB2

How's that?

MEEKROB LEADER

Stall intil the Ancient Meekrob Lords come and save us.

MEEKROBS (AGREEFUL)

Okay, sounds good to me... yeah, alright...

EXT. THE MEEKROB MEETING TEMPLE

TENN chases the SIR unit. She is now a sick color of yellow, her eyes are hanging and she barely can keep up. She finally stops and leans againest a tree stump. The giggling SIR notices she's no longer chasing it and stops, waiting for her.

TENN (BREATHLESS)

... two more... minutes and I'm... destroyed. You've gotta... give me that... PAK, you!

The SIR thinks it over for a second, then approaches her kindly and hands the PAK out at arms length, giving it to her.

TENN

Wow... I didn't know that SIR units... could be so... nice! THANKS!

She grabs for it, but the SIR activates it's jets again and bursts out from under her. She trips and falls, face-first, into a puddle that was next to her. The SIR lands close by and watches her, squeling in joy. TENN gets a burst of stamina and lurches at the SIR, who, startled, blasts through the wall of the temple, creating a huge hole in the bricks and leaving a pile of bricks and dust.

INT. A MEEKROB TEMPLE

The Meekrobs are still wondering how exactly they are going to solve thier Tallest dilema when the wall breaks at thier side, sending the SIR hurtling inside, dropping the PAK.

EXT. A MEEKROB TEMPLE

TENN gets up, estatic, and enters the wall.

INT. A MEEKROB TEMPLE

The Tallest watch in awe with the Meekrobs as she runs through the hole and at the PAK on the ground, not noticing anyone around her.

TENN

HA! GOT IT, YOU STINKING SIR!

She kicks the broken SIR with her foot, reinstalling the PAK to her back. She floats for a moment, ALIVE WITH THE REFESHING INTELLGANCE! Then she lands, normal.

TENN

The poor Tallest! You activated the Distress Call! They're probably so worried-

As the ringing from the Massive transmission silences, she notices everyone around her. Her antennaes droop.

TENN

Umm... hi?

MEEKROB LEADER (AWKWARD)

Er... CAPTURE IT!

Everyone swarms TENN, who screams. So it begins.

FADE TO:

INT. ZIM'S HOUSE - MORNING

ZIM hurtles inside, followed by SKOODGE. Many heavy things are heard thudding againest the door that ZIM slams shut behind SKOODGE, who is raving and drooling in insanity. They both look beat, panting. SKOODGE's babbling slows down and eventually stops.

ZIM (COND'T)

Good work, SKOODGE! You have just finished your final test... of ZIMNESS! You've proven yourself a worthy canidate to aide me in my ANNIALATION of the humans!

SKOODGE gives a thumbs up.

SKOODGE (WEAKLY)

...oohh, GOODY!

He passes out, drooling.

ZIM (SEEMING TO HAVE NOT NOTICED THIS)

But now that YOU'VE broken your own SIR unit in the process of this, I'll have to go ORDER some equipment from Planet Vort! I can't believe I have to be the one to extremize the robot form of CHIPZ! But I CAN'T NOW! For NOW I must go to SKOOL so that I can pump my brain meats with the whole filthy human knowledge. Off I go.

He leaps dramatically over SKOODGE's mangled body and out the door.

INT. THE MASSIVE

The TALLEST are watching the Meekrob up to the point of TENN's live capture. As soon as TENN is overwelmed by the creatures, the transmission disconnects. The Tallest stare for quite some time. They soon force calmness when they finally speak.

RED

I... don't think that was too good...

PURPLE

No, I don't think it was either...

They then both panic and begin raving like lunitics.

PURPLE (PANICKING)

Okay, whaddawedo, whaddawedo??!

RED (THINKING)

We... uh... I... um...

PURPLE (QUICKLY)

Has this ever happened before!?

RED (BRAINSTORMING)

Uh... YES! To INVADER HARN in his attempt to conquer PLANET TORTILINI!

PURPLE

And?! What happened?! What was done then?!

RED

The Noodle People started A WAR that ended with the DOWNFALL of the TALLEST GLORK.

PURPLE

Okay, good- NO WAIT! DOWNFALL OF TALLEST GLORK?? GUHH!

Red looks frantic and points to a control officer, being frantically frantic.

RED (RATHER FRANTIC)

You! Form a communication line with ALL of the Invaders! QUICKLY! Call everyone! Stink, Skutch, even SKOODGE! We need thier skills NOW or WE'RE ALL DOOMED!

INT. ZIM's HOUSE - THE LIVING ROOM

We press in on SKOODGE's face, who is still unconsious and drooling. The house alarm blares.

COMPUTER

WARNING! TRANSMISSION COMING IN! TRAAANSMISSION! Hey, wait a minute... WAKE UP!

An eletrical arm extends from the ceiling with a mallet. It beats on SKOODGE's head. SKOODGE grunts and wiggles, but doesn't regain consiousness. The computer's arm retracts. It comes back a second later with a bucket of water. The arm dumps the water on SKOODGE. SKOODGE sizzles and becomes consious.

SKOODGE

Huh? What happened? What the- WHAT THE- OWW! OWWW! OOHHH! THE PAIN OF THE WATER, OH NOO! ITT HURTS! YOOWCHHH!

COMPUTER

Message waiting! Want to hear it?

SKOODGE (IN IMMENSE PAIN)

OHHHHHH, GREAT SINICAL LICORICE, IT HUUUURTS!

COMPUTER

Alright then.

The picture of the Robot Death Monkey slides away, revealing the screen with the Irken logo.

EXT. THE MASSIVE.

The Massive drifts through space. We hear the Tallest's voices.

RED (O.S.)

Invaders! Your Empire needs you now more then EVER before!

INT. INSIDE THE MASSIVE CONTROL DECK.

The Tallest have random foods around them. Purple is sitting on a chair, covered in sweets, looking faintful. RED stands and faces a large screen of Invaders. Purple takes with a lisp, his mouth full of food.

PURPLE

Moments ago we recieved a message from Planet MEEKROB. You know, those glowy fellows who won the bake sale of 678? Yeah, them. Anyhow, our fellow Invader TENN has been taken hostage. And let me tell you, we are not going to put up with this! Uh-uh! Nope! No way, no-how.

MONTAGE:

Invaders are getting this message from where they are, interrupting whatever they are doing at the time. Invader Poot is eating an Irken labeled sandwich. Invader Skutch is dancing with his SIR. Invader Skoot is covered in spiders for no reason we will ever know.

RED

That's where you guys come in! As Invaders, you have the skills necessary to complete the tasks ahead. That we are giving you... right now! Your objective: Rescue Invader TENN right under the noses of those Meekrobs!

PURPLE

If they even have noses, they seem more like floaty organs to me.

Invader Kim is sitting on a large snarling creature that trys to eat her feet off. Invader Flobee is just eating some doughnuts in a comfy looking chair. Invader Spleen is... well... Invader Spleen.

RED

We will all converge on Planet Conventia and we'll continue our briefing from there. Now, this is a potientially sticky subject, which means that if word gets out, it could possibly lead the galaxy into an uproar, so your top-priority is STEALTH!

We cut to the Massive again. Purple now stands.

PURPLE

That's right! No one must ever hear of this! EXPECIALLY INVADER ZIM!

RED

Yeah... not ZIM at ALL! Oh, and they'll be free sandwiches!

PURPLE (EXCITED AT THIS REMINDER)

YEAH, FREE SANDWICHES ROCK!

The transmissions ends. Red sips a slurpy now.

PURPLE

Well, that was effective! All the Invaders should now be on thier way to help us save our jobs- I mean- save our planet. Yeah. Save our planet.

INT. ZIM's HOUSE - THE LIVING ROOM

SKOODGE had apparently been watching this from the monkey picture screen. He looks full of joy at the news.

SKOODGE (EYES GLOWING)

... a neew mission... THIS WILL BE GREAT!

(THOUGHTFULLY)

It's too bad ZIM can't come. BUT WAIT! The Almighty Tallest don't know I've been living with ZIM all this time! When I screwed up on Hobo 13, they banished me to the dark corners of the universe without a second thought about it! I shouldn't even be here with ZIM! I only hope they don't find out!

Suddenly, ZIM pops out behind SKOODGE, having been hiding.

ZIM

How very nice of the Tallest, trying to keep me uninformed so that they wouldn't disturb my mission. But I'm afraid I can't stand back and watch as such an important event goes by! And besides, they need my incredible skills as an Invader or TENN's rescue will surely fail! EARTH MUST WAIT!

He poses dramatically. When the dramatic background of the words "ZIM ROCKS!" disolve, and we are back in reality, SKOODGE watches ZIM.

SKOODGE

ZIM? I thought you went to SKOOL!

ZIM

Eh... yes, well... um... I thought YOU were unconsious when I said that?

SKOODGE looks dumbstruck. ZIM looks pleased.

SKOODGE

Well I thought YOU-

ZIM

ENOUGH! The IMPORTANT thing is that, WE'RE GOING TO MEEKROB!

SKOODGE

Oh boy, ZIM! All the Invaders together, it'll be just like in the ACADEMY! Hey, you didn't happen to hear any of those things about the Tallest I just said, did you?

ZIM (NOT LISTENING)

Yes... that stinking academy!

SKOODGE

Okay, good.

GIR then pops up behind ZIM...also having been hiding.

GIR (GIDDY)

We gonna play with the lightbulb people?

ZIM

No, GIR. You have to stay here and guard the base.

GIR (SADLY)

But... but, master... pleeeasse??

ZIM

I said no, GIR!

GIR breaks down crying, making loud noises.

GIR

PLEEEEEEEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEASE!!

ZIM

NO!

GIR grabs ZIM's eyes and squeezes them.

GIR (COND'T)

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?

ZIM looks irritated, trying to ignore the progressing squeezes of his octical organs.

INT. SKOOL - AFTERNOON

Dib sits in a chair, his hands folded neatly on his desk, determained to act sane. The bell rings. He hops out of his chair with a graceful spin and lands at the door. He leaves out the door. GAZ is in the corner of the hallway, reading a magazine that says, NEAT GAMES!. She looks up as DIB comes to her, acting oddly happy and cheerful.

DIB (CONTENTLY SANE)

ZIM wasn't at Skool again today, GAZ... the end is near...

GAZ looks up from her magazine at his cheerful face and smacks him across the head with her rolled up magizine. He rubs the spot she hit and loses his looks of happy.

DIB (NORMALLY INSANE)

Thanks, Gaz... but seriously! ZIM wasn't at Skool today! I must go to his house and see what kind of hideous, mutated blob or horrible, rampaging, brain-sucking, molting thing he is up to NOW!

He makes a happy little noise as he runs down the hall. Gaz shakes her head and opens her magazine again.

INT. ZIM's HOUSE - THE LIVING ROOM

GIR still has ZIM's eyes and is screaming. ZIM loses it... or rather, loses whatever 'it' he has left in him.

ZIM

OKAY, OKAY! Just BE QUIET NOW! And let go of me!

GIR (NOT SAD)

Oh boy! I'm gonna go pack my pig!

GIR runs off, giggling. ZIM rolls his eyes and removes his wig.

ZIM (COND'T)

Before we leave, though, I'll need to call someone from Vort. I think I should order CHIPZ's parts before going to save my race, don't you think, SKOODGE?

But ZIM had already marched off and away before SKOODGE had comprehended a word. CUT TO:

COMMUNICATION ROOM - CONTNUOUS

ZIM types into the panel by habit. almost immediatly, Prisoner 777 comes onscreen. Insinctively, 777 waves, sitting on a bed in his cell.

777 (BORED)

Hey, ZIM. What you need now?

ZIM

Enough talk, my secret teqnical supportary! I must hurry, for I must get to IRK! There's a little war starting, and they need my incredible ZIMNESS so much that I can't afford to be late one second!

777 (EXCITED)

An Irken war? Againest who?!

ZIM (CARELESSLY)

Oh, just some floaty organ guys, but by the time I've come into zone with them, they will plead other pitiful races of the galaxy for reinforments and MERCY! But I won't let them, see? Anyhow, my filthy helper: SKOODGE, has broken his SIR unit, and I, being so generous, have agreed in helping him salvage it. Wanna give me-

777 (DISTRACTED NOW)

Yeah, sure. Anything ya want, just hurry up... I need to call up my old friend, Ol' Lardy...

ZIM just looks clueless. He begins to read off of a list on his panel. 777 looks excited rather then bored now.

INT. THE STREET SOMEWHERE

We see DIB running as fast as he can go with blurry backgrounds.

DIB

I'M COMING ZIM!! I'M COMING TO GET YOOOU!

As he runs off, down and over the street, we slow up and see Poonchy and John.

POONCHY

WOAH, MAN! I didn't know that kids with heads THAT LARGE could run THAT FAST!

John grunts in agreement.

INT. ZIM'S HANGER - DAY

ZIM, GIR and SKOODGE stand between the two ships, ZIM's Voot, and SKOODGE's recently updated Splittle Runner. The roof opens, letting light flood into the pitch-black hanger.

ZIM (TO GIR)

Now, GIR, this mission is very important! I need you to stay in duty mode as LONG AS POSSIBLE!

GIR (IN DUTY MODE)

Yes, my master!

(he groans as he attemps to stay in duty mode. His head starts spinning and he groans louder and louder. Soon, he just lets go and enters normal mode)

YEEEEEEHAAAA!

SKOODGE climbs into his ship. ZIM stands on GIR, who floats up to thier own ship that ZIM climbs in. GIR enters with him.

ZIM

Well... off to space!

SKOODGE (OVER INTERCOM)

I programed our ships to lock on Conventia. The targets are locked and ready.

ZIM

Nice try, SKOODGE, but I already did that!

SKOODGE (CONFUSED)

That's what _I_ did, ZIM. I did... just now.

ZIM

No, no, that was meeee. You just didn't see me do it.

(to GIR, quietly)

SKOODGE has his heart in the right place and he's rather gullable at helpful points in time, but he can get crazy quite alot, you know, GIR?

GIR nods seriously.

GIR (COND'T)

Mmm-hmm.

The ships blast off into the sky, ZIM before SKOODGE. PAN to the front of the VOOT. ZIM shakes his fist, dramatically.

ZIM

MEEKROB! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR YOUR SUDDEN PAINFUL SCREAMING DOOOM!

And he laughed like a lunitic. They blast out of EARTH's atmosphere with a single burst of speed. We PAN down to the front of ZIM's house where... DIB HAS ARRIVED! Dib immediatly begins to smash the door in with his knocks of his doomful fists, AKA, he knocked on the door.

DIB

I KNOW YOUR IN THERE, ZIM! COME ON OUT, NOW!

Dib runs backwards offscreen. Suddenly, he comes hurtling through the air with his foot outstretched, preparing to do a flying kick. But the door opens. Minimoose peeps at the door as Dib shoots into the house and across ZIM's living room. He blasts through a wall and lands in the toilet, hurting, and covered in wall bits.

DIB

Uggghh...

(he sees Minimoose, who squeks)

HEY! You! Little spooky, alien-like, moosey, freak thing! Where's ZIM!?

Minimoose makes some random sounds. Dib crawls out of the toilet and grabs the moose, shaking him in the air.

DIB

Huh? What are you saying? Whuh? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! HOW DOES ZIM TALK TO YOU!?

DIB gets angry and throws the moose at the wall. Dib then looks around the room for some items of help.

DIB

ZIM's not home, is he? And I'm in his base, alone, with a moose who can't speak English... GREAT! THERE's GOTTA BE SOME WAY INTO THE LAB!

Dib stomps his foot dramatically, stepping on a certain tile platform by chance. The tile begins to lower into the ground, making Dib lose balance on one foot and fall in.

INT. ZIM's HOUSE - THE LAB

Dib lands in the middle of the communication room with a thud. The moose follows down the hole and stops, watching Dib. Dib rubs his head and steadies himself. He stares around at the lab, realizing what had happened.

DIB (SURPRISED)

Hey. Hey, would you look at that.

Minimoose peeps.

END OF ACT ONE.

ACT TWO:

INT. PLANET CONVENTIA - DAY

The Massive is parked near the planet, around it is the Armada and around them are various ships, speeding in and out.

INT. PLANET CONVENTIA'S SURFACE

A bunch of Irken ships and vehicals have converged above the ring of Conventia. Many Invaders are teleported down to the surface as we see ZIM and SKOODGE's ships arrive. Inside a large Irken drop ship, a Irken, purple-eyed pilot named VICTORI watches the final ships arrive. He holds a electronic notepad with a list of Invaders. He crosses some out.

VICTORI

Okaaay...

A transmission of VICTORI appears in all the ship's dashes, which is explained in a short montage-like thing in all the ships, stopping in ZIM's.

VICTORI (COND'T)

Hiiiii, I'm glad you could all make it. This is Victori, your pilot speaking... please board my ships and we can proceed.

ZIM prepares to leave the cockpit.

ZIM

We part here, GIR! Stay here until I need you. For now, you're in charge of the ship!

GIR (HOLDING A PIG)

I'm a space piggy now.

ZIM (ANNOYED)

Okay… 'bye, 'space piggy.'

GIR waves. ZIM exits the ship through the...umm...thing he leaves through.

GIR

Don't be scared of space, pig! I'm here to protect yooou. I said DON'T BE SCARED! SHUT UP, PIG!

GIR throws the pig against the side of the Voot.

INT. DROP SHIP

The Invaders on VICTORI's drop ship sit on benches in the main part of the ship. ZIM watches the Voot from a window on the ship. He sees GIR's antics and grunts in confusion. The invaders chatter amongst themselves until holograms of the Tallest appear.

VICTORI

SILENCE! I present you… the ALMIGHTY TALLEST!

PURPLE (IN A HURRY)

Okay, thank you everyone for being here on such short notice, yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill… Now, let's get this get this thing over with!

RED

Each ban of Invaders is going to secure a different area on planet Meekrob. All 4 targets is a suspected holding area for Invader Tenn. The Meekrob have created an energy field that is blocking out her signal by now, too, so we can't pinpoint her.

PURPLE

Remember, you must go unnoticed! The fate of the galaxy is in your hands! FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! So no pressure. Good luck.

The holograms disappear.

ZIM (TO SKOODGE)

The Tallest made the right choice to send out us Invaders, expecially ME, to do this job. I'll have Tenn before you can blink, and then I'll laugh and say 'Boy, do I have Invader Tenn!' and they'll all be jealous of the ZIM-like skills found in me, ZIM!

SKOODGE

Yeah, same here!

VICTORI

Uhhh… okay, folks. We're heading into Meekrob airspace. I'm gonna perform a little headcount now, yeah… Flobee, you, you, that guy, uhh... I don't know your name either... is that Groot? Must be... uhh… Okay, now that we know everyone's here-

FLOBEE

Hey! Hey! That invader over there! Yeah! Yeah! He ain't Groot! No, he aint! That's ZIM! Come to think of it, he's not even supposed to be here, though!

ZIM

It's true, I AM ZIM! And I am here, and that's all that matters! You shall all see my might as I do ZIM things this day!

LARB (ANNOYED)

Can we launch him into space now?

VICTORI

We're already in Meekrob's atmosphere, that'd bring too much attention to us. A rocket of flaming ZIM, hurtling out and into space... you know, how would that be for YOU to look out your window and see? So we've got ZIM, but where's Invader Groot?

INT. GROOT's BASE

Groot lies on the ground, swollen to a humongous size. The small aliens still cling to him. Groot groans miserably.

EXT. MEEKROB SURFACE

VICTORI's ship lands.

INT. MEEKROB MEETING TEMPLE

Everyone is still in the hall. Two new Meekrobs are in center stage, watching the big screen again. This time, the screen shows a radar of the Irken ships coming near Meekrob. Three lights blink, coming closer and closer. They observe.

MEEKROB3

Tut, tut, tut. Did they really think that they could get past us with their cloaking devices and technology? I mean, we are beings of light and nature! We sense these kinda things!

MEEKROB4

Yeah! And they think that we think that they aren't coming!

MEEKROB3

Uhh... yeah, I guess… But WILL THEY be in for a surprise!

MEEKROB LEADER

Yes! EXPECIALLY when our special secret reinforments show up! Thank goodness for old Prisoner 777 for telling us all we needed to know to plan ahead for the Irkens' 'surprise' attack! Not much, but JUST ENOUGH!

INT. VICTORI'S SHIP

The Invaders begin to exit the ship. ZIM looks ready for some damage control... or just control... or just damage.

ZIM

Alright! Time to show these aliens the power of the Irken race!

VICTORI

Not you, ZIM! I'm taking you back into Irken airspace!

ZIM

But… the MISSION! The Empire NEEDS me! Who are YOU to stand between ZIM and his HORRIBLY WONDERFUL FIST!?

VICTORI

Ohhh, and I suppose the Tallest meant something other than 'keep ZIM out of the mission' when they just said that.

ZIM

EXACTLY! They ALWAYS mean the opposite of what they say! Expecially when concerning amazing ME!

VICTORI (SCHEMING)

Weeeell, why don't we just take this to the Tallest, huh, ZIM? Let's see what they have to say! They might just even ... GIVE YOU A SECRET MISSION TO BLOW UP MEEKROB ONCE AND FOR ALL!

ZIM

Now your thinking! ZIM explodes good!

VICTORI suddenly points at SKOODGE.

VICTORI

And who are you?!

SKOODGE (STARTLED)

Invader SKOODGE, my commander person!

VICTORI

SKOODGE, eh? Oh yeah! Invader SKOODGE, poster boy for Irken control! I recognize the name, but the poster had another Invader's face on it! You're an imposter! And believe me, I would've been able to remember a face THAT repulsive if it was on a poster! I guess I'll just have to drag you to the Tallest with ZIM!

SKOODGE's repulsive face falls.

SKOODGE

Do we have to?

VICTORI

Yes!

SKOODGE

Ohhh...

The drop ship rises back up into SPAAAACE. The Invaders watch.

FLOBEE

Phew. They're gone. That could've ended badly.

TIM

Let's get going. Sklud- what are the coordinates?

SKLUD (EXAMINING ELETRICAL MAP)

10 shmillion microclicks thata way!

POOT

We need not worry much about armed sentries and the like; the Meekrob are a peaceful race with a primitive culture.

LARB

This'll be cake! A couple of floaty glowy things are nothing after crossing the electric death barriers of Vort!

FLOBEE

Aaahh maan, I LOVE THEM DEATH BARRIERS!

Everyone cheers and march in the direction Sklud pointed.

INT. ZIM's HOUSE - THE LAB

The lab is torn apart. Everything is in heaps and the boy responsible for this stands amounst it, shaking his head.

DIB

I can't find ANY CLUE on where ZIM could've gone! If only that little moose could tell me.

That little moose's eyes glow momentarily. Minimoose floats towards the communication panel and bobs againest the buttons, pushing them. Dib watches, confused. Suddenly, Prisoner 777 comes onscreen, looking rather pleased.

777

Ahh, ZIM!

(he notices it's indeed NOT ZIM. He sounds suspious)

Hey! YOUR NOT ZIM! You're a huge headed species I've never seen before!

(he sounds not suspious)

What's up?

DIB

Umm... hi, I guess, uhh... who are you?

777

Prisoner 777. You?

DIB

Uhh... I'm Dib.

777

'Dib' is a weird name.

DIB

So is, '777'.

777

Good point.

DIB

Okay, then. Prisoner 777, this... this little moose just called you up. I was wondering where ZIM had gone! I'm, you know, stalking him and stuffing myself into his personal business to try and save my planet from his destructive hands...

777

Hey, that's simalar to my story, without the ZIM parts. An Irken Invader named LARB came not too long ago and overwelmed my home planet of VORT and turned it into a prison, where they force us to build thier Irken equipment. Luckily, I was able to get ahold of the Resistence Captain, who escaped from this prison not too long ago. He's planning an attack on Irk and a rescue mission for us Vortian prisoners right now!

DIB

WOW, THAT's HEROIC! How can I help?!

777

Well, though I just met you and you could possibly be an untrustworthy spy from IRK, I'm going to assume it will be safe to tell you that ZIM's gone to planet Meekrob, where Irk will be too busy fighting to save INVADER TENN, I guess her name is, to notice the Resistence freeing the Vort prisoners. After that, we're all moving out to destroy Irk on Meekrob!

Dib's eyes glow.

DIB

Hey, I CAN HELP WITH THAT! Can you give me the ship cordences to Meekrob? I'll meet you there!

777

Sure.

777 fiddles on the screen. Dib talks to himself, looking evilly ingenious.

DIB (TRYING TO TALK ALL DRAMATICALLY)

Next stop: That place with the aliens I thought were shoes… and then I thought ZIM made them up… And now they're real and… Oh… whatever… I'm goin' there!

777

SURE ARE!

INT. THE MASSIVE

They stand, doing nothing in apparent sight.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

My Tallest, a pilot named VICTORI says he has brought something for you.

PURPLE

Oooh! I hope it tastes good!

VICTORI walks in with ZIM and SKOODGE. The Tallest groan.

PURPLE

Hey! ZIM doesn't taste good! At least that's what I've heard! Dunno about SKOODGE, though...

RED

What is this, pilot!? Why have you brought a defective and an ugly, unlikable invader onto The Massive?

VICTORI walks up to the Tallest. ZIM stands there obviously basking in the glory of the Tallest as VICTORI talks to them in whispers. SKOODGE stands in the shadows, as though trying not to be seen.

VICTORI

He tried to weasel his way into the rescue mission. I figured you'd want him to get rid of him once and for all.

RED

Well, why'd you bring him here? I mean, we don't really want him here in OUR ship!

ZIM (IN BACKGROUND)

Hey! Hey! My Tallest! I'm over here! I'm ready for my new assignment to blow up the planet! (extended dialog)

VICTORI

It's the only way he'd come willingly.

PURPLE

Hold on, I know what to do!

Purple hovers over to ZIM, who is silent again. Nothing happens for a while, and then Purple begins punching ZIM. ZIM's feet don't budge but his body is knocked back and then springs forward with every punch. ZIM shows no reaction except the smile he's had on the whole time he's been in the Massive. After a while, Purple stops and shrugs to Red.

RED (IRRITATED)

Oh, just get an extermination squad up here!

PURPLE

Can we really do that?

RED

We can now. And what about you, SKOODGE!? I thought we banished you to the shadows of the universe!

SKOODGE

Yeeaahhhh, but... I came back.

ZIM

SKOODGE! Only II can come back from being banished! Your Skoodgeyness does not permit the usage of-

VICTORI

Wait a minute, ZIM knows SKOODGE??

SKOODGE

Ehhhhh-

ZIM

Of course he does! He lives in my basement, the cow. But only because the Tallest told him he should come and learn a few of MY advanced techniques before going off to spread some more of his Skoodgeness! At least, that's what he told me.

The Tallest look scandalized. ZIM looks proud.

RED

We didn't say that! We don't want you down there with ZIM, ENCOURAGING him-!

SKOODGE

Welll, uhhh, I may have changed a few words around-

PURPLE

We said, 'SKOODGE, your banished.' Not, 'SKOODGE, go live with ZIM'!

SKOODGE looks flustered and mocks cleaning his ears out.

SKOODGE

Oh, really, that's what you said? Oh, then that's my mistake, let me just-

CONTROL OFFICER (SOUNDING GRAVE)

Sirs, sorry to interrupt, but I've got some grave news.

RED

What is it?

CONTROL OFFICER

While we were busy sending the Invaders equipment and such, our backs were turned from the Vortian prison...

PURPLE (KNOWING WHAT's COMING NOW)

Yeahh...

CONTROL OFFICER

... sirs, the Resisty have caused a major impairity to the prison's security systems and have dislocated the Irken guards by distracting them with food!

RED

Huh?

CONTROL OFFICER

The Resistys has freed all of the prisoners and left to Meekrob with all of our new equipment! We've got nothing but what's on the Massive RIGHT NOW!

PURPLE (REGRETFUL)

Ooohh, I KNEW keeping all those buffetts open to the public on Vort would get back at us!

ZIM

I told 'em the mission would fail without me.

RED (CALMING DOWN)

Send the fleet to Meekrob! The entire fleet!

(turning to ZIM)

ZIM, this is very important! You need to go back down to Meekrob and destroy everything you possibly can! Officers, fill ZIM's ship with every weapon you can fit in it!

ZIM

Well, my Tallest! I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and can truly appreciate my superior skills as-

RED

Just go!

ZIM

Sure.

ZIM marches out proudly.

VICTORI

But sirs! We can't just let this… this miscreant run amok again! Are you-

PURPLE

What? You're still here?

RED

Tell ya what! You can also fight the alien menace on Meekrob!

VICTORI

But… but I'm a pilot!

RED (SPEAKING EXTREMELY FAST)

Fill-up-this-guy's-ship-with-weapons-too-and-send-him-on-his-way!

A guard grabs VICTORI and drags him away.

VICTORI

What? NOOOOO!!!!

SKOODGE

What about me?!!

RED (FLUSTERED)

I dunno, do whatever, go with the other Invader leagues and do something-

SKOODGE (FULL OF THANKS)

That's great! Thank you my Tallest! I shall be the most grateful being you've ever had the acknowledgement to come across, I shall-

PURPLE

Will someone get him out of here?!

A large vacuum-like tube lowers from the ceiling and sucks a screaming SKOODGE up. He gets stuck, and a control officer nearby has to adjust the suck strength in order for SKOODGE to be properly taken.

EXT. THE MASSIVE

The Massive, which is hiden from Meekrob behind another smaller planet nearby, blasts SKOODGE out and across space, screaming, in an almost exact re-inactment of when SKOODGE was shot into BLORCH. On fire, he hurtles towards Meekrob.

INT. VOOT CRUISER

ZIM approaches.

GIR

Where HAVE you beeen?

ZIM

I've been busy putting things in order, GIR. But now it's time to do things… THE ZIM WAY!

GIR

Yaaaaaaay! That's my FAVORITE way!

ZIM

It's mine too! Now things'll get interesting again!

The Voot Cruiser flies towards Meekrob.

EXT. SPACE

Tak's ship flies through deep space at super sonic speeds. Dib screams.

TAK'S COMPUTER

Planet Meekrob on the horizon.

DIB

Yes! Finally! This thing I've been waiting for as long as I can remember! Someplace new…

EXT. MEEKROB'S SURFACE

Tak's ship flies towards the planet's surface without slowing down. Dib starts panicking. He presses some buttons. Just when collision seems imminent, the ship comes to a complete stop just a few feet off the ground. Dib steps out and tries to remain balanced.

DIB (NAUSEOUS)

Uggghhhh….. What the-?

(he notices he is in the middle of the Resisty army)

Woah man! Woah! The IRKEN ARMY!?!

A few mech cockpits open revealing the alien pilots.

RESISTY ALIEN 1

An intruder!

RESISTY ALIEN 2 (WITH AN ENORMOUS HEAD)

Look at his disgustingly disproportionated head!

RESISTY ALIEN 3

Get him!

DIB

Hey, wait a minute! AHH!

The mechs swarm Dib.

EXT. MEEKROB FOREST

The Voot Cruiser is parked in the forest. The edge of the forest drops down into a sudden vertical cliff. ZIM stands at the edge of the cliff with a ridiculous amount of weaponry surrounding him. ZIM wears full body armor and is strapped into some kind of super death ray cannon.

ZIM (SCREAMING OUT INTO THE CANYON)

MEEKROB! Prepare yourself for the waves of terror emanating from your IRKEN DESTRUCTORS and the deathblow to finish you off from me, ZIM!

ZIM laughs evilly and GIR cheers.

END.


	2. Chapter 2

INVADER ZIM

#63a/b.P2

"Battle Of Meekrob, The Misery Planet"

by CAN

FADE IN:

After a short slide show of, "In The Last Invader ZIM," we cut to:

EXT. RESISTY CAMP

The mechs march towards some encampments holding DIB.

DIB

Maybe we could just talk this over…? I don't think you understand, I'm here to help-

The mechs reach the main tent. The mech holding DIB peaks inside and opens up. Inside is a little counsel of some of the Resisty aliens.

RESISTY ALIEN 1

We caught a scout for ya!

LARD NAR

Bring him here!

The mech hurls DIB inside. He crashes into the wall, and it cracks with the impact as the mechs leave.

LARD NAR

I've never seen your species. State your business.

DIB

Um, my name is DIB. I come from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. This army… it's against the Irkens, right?

RESISTY MEMBER

That is correct.

LARD NAR (TO RESISTY MEMBER)

HEY, WHO'S THE CAPTAIN? ME! I TALK, NOT YOU!

(he turns calm as the Resisty member cowers)

That is correct.

(beat)

Earth you say, eh?

DIB

Yes. I've been single handedly fighting an Irken menece on Earth, too, actually. The irken's name was ZIM and I broke into his base of operations just recently. His moose minion called up Prisoner 777 and I asked if I could help, so-

LARD NAR

777? Larrik! Go collect him! I believe he's basking in his freedom somewhere...

(a Resistence member nods and leaves the tent)

So, DIB. Mind if I add your name to our helpers list?

DIB

Not at all.

LARD NAR

Great. Spleenk, add 'Planet Earth: home of the large headed people' to the list.

(he turns back to DIB, who sighes)

Glad to have another aligned to our cause! I am Captain Lard Nar, and this is the Resisty!

DIB

Resisty's a bit of a dull, unconvincing name, isn't it?

LARD NAR (TO SPLEENK)

I'll never forgive you for naming us that.

SPLEENK

My bad...

777 enters the tent. He looks at Dib.

777

HEY, IT's YOU! Wow, I din't think you were really gonna show up. Hey, why don't you help yourself to some kibbles?

777 holds out a platter he got from the counter.

DIB

Thanks!

(he tries one, then immediatly spits it back out, spattering it on Lard Nar's face)

Those are AWFUL! No affense.

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

None taken.

DIB

YOU made these? How could you have?! You have... no limbs!

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Yeah. Ever heard of when ya lose one sense the others become stronger and more impressive?

DIB

Uhh, yeah, but-

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

I go by that motto, 'cause it's awesome.

LARD NAR

Sooo... back to the point. 777, you did indeed invite this Dib pig to the Resistence?

777

Yep.

LARD NAR

Okay, then, Dib, you are excepted as the new member! Well done, soldier! Now, let's work on our plan!

Everyone but Dib cheers, though he looks happy enough.

DIB

Soo... what up?

SMIKKA SMIKKA SMOODOO

We are preparing for war.

DIB

Okay. Now, what are you going to do?

LARD NAR

We've got ourselves a good opening punch to get them on the ground with us.

DIB

Gotcha. And then?

RESISTY MEMBER

And... then...?

DIB

Yeah, once you've got them out of the skies, how do you plan to deal with their ground troops?

SPLEENK

Oooo! Oooo! Let's taunt thier Armada and call thier leaders names!

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Awesome!

DIB

Wait a minute! So you guys are going up against what is quite possibly the largest fighting force in the Universe… without a plan!?!

SPLEENK

I just gave you a plan. Wanna hear it again?

DIB

That's not a plan! YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! Okay… maybe we can still try and salvage this whole idea... but it'll take some quick thinking!

EXT. MEEKROB JUNGLE

The Invaders spy on their target, an old Meekrob temple, from the safety of some foliage. Invader Spleen has his binocular helmet on, with the lenses curving to form periscopes.

TIM

Spleen- what do you see?

From Spleen's POV, we see the temple with several Meekrobs floating around the entrance.

SPLEEN

The temple is relatively unguarded, except for five sentries around the main entrance.

TIM

Okay, how shall we deal with them?

FLOBEE

Hey! I know!

Flobee tosses a rock to the side of the temple. The Meekrob glance at the rock but don't do anything about it. They turn to the bushes where the Invaders are and start to hover towards them.

TIM

You idiot, now you've done it!

LARB (PANICKING)

They're coming! They're coming!

POOT

Quick! Someone needs to be bait for the benefit of the team!

Skoodge then blasts into the atmosphere and in the bushes with them, catching the bush on fire. His PAK beeps.

SKOODGE's PAK (CHEERFUL VOICE)

REACTIVATAIN'!

SKOODGE, still on fire, jumps up. He realizes he is on fire.

SKOODGE

I'M ON FIRE! AHH!!

All eyes turn to him. Skoodge stomps out the fire as we cut to the outside of the bush. Skoodge is hurled out of bushes and lands in the middle of the 5 Meekrobs.

SKOODGE

WHAT did you guys do THAT for, I mean- oh.

(he sees the Meekrob)

Heh, heh, heh… hi there…

The Meekrob turn into various melee weapons. Skoodge runs for his life and the Meekrob give chase. Once out of sight, the Invaders emerge and march into the temple.

INT. MEEKROB TEMPLE

Invader Spleen's binocular helmet shows the body heat in the room from his POV. Tenn's outline is seen through a wall.

SPLEEN

There!

Tim uses his spider leg power welders to blow through the wall. Invader Tenn looks up from the other side.

TENN

My fellow invaders? I'm saved!

FLOBEE

Come on, Tenn! We're in a hurry!

TENN

Wait! There's something all of you must see! Come in my cell!

The invaders exchange glances and then walk inside. A blue energy field surrounds the cell. Tenn's eyes begin glowing blue, followed by her body, and then she morphs into a Meekrob.

MEEKROB

Nice try, Irken Invaders! It's a shame this will end up being your last stand!

The Meekrob laughs as he exists through the wall. All the Invaders are speechless. The Meekrob comes back with Invader Tenn.

MEEKROB

I believe you were looking for this.

The energy field around the hole blown through the wall stops for a second and the Meekrob tosses Tenn in. The field immediately starts back up.

FLOBEE

Hey! We got Tenn! Success!

Flobee tries to run through the energy field and gets electrocuted.

FLOBEE (IN PAIN)

Eeeeee….

TENN

You moron! I've tried that already! Repeatedly! For hours! There's no way through. We are prisoners to the Meekrob!

Flobee tries running through the energy field again.

EXT. MEEKROB FOREST

ZIM is still at the cliff edge with all his weaponry. He has his binocular helmet on and is aiming his death wave cannon at the Resisty headquarters tent.

ZIM (TOO QUICKLY TO COMPREHEND)

Unbelievable! Look at them, GIR! Walking around like they own the place! Hundreds of alien species toil for the Irken race for their entire lives, and yet that isn't good enough for these rebels! They should be happy the Irken Empire even keeps them alive! What do they want, a steady pay? It's always more, more, more! Are they ever satisfied?

He takes aim. ZIM is locked on target.

ZIM (MATTER-OF-FACT)

There!

CANNON COMPUTER

Fully charged and awaiting command!

ZIM

Time to say goodbye to your frutile attempt at... uh... Resistying!

He laughes like a lunitic.

GIR

It's my turn!

GIR starts pulling on ZIM.

ZIM

What are you doing, GIR!?!

GIR

You've had enough time, now I wanna play!

ZIM

No, GIR! No!

While trying to pull ZIM away, GIR steps all over the place, pushing down various levers and pressing various buttons with his feet. The cannon nozzle drops down so that it points at the ground under them. The blast goes off and the ground below is destroyed, sending them tumbling down the cliff face. ZIMscreams and GIR cheers gleefully. They fall and hit large rocks along the way, thudding painfully on them as ZIMyells in pain and GIR squels in joy of the pain. Eventually, they hit the bottom, but by that time, all of ZIM's weapons are destroyed.

GIR

I won! I get the secret prize inside!

He looks for it on the ground.

ZIM (NOT ABLE TO HOLD BACK AN IMMENSE RAGE)

GIIIR! How could you?! Everytime I am doing something important YOUR here to foil it!

SKOODGE (V / O.S.)

Hey, ZIM? ZIM! Hey, It's me! I can here you yelling with an immense rage! IT'S FAMILAR!

ZIM

Skooooodge?

Skoodge runs up to ZIM. He looks very badly beaten.

SKOODGE

Boy, am I glad to see you! I thought I'd never escape those horrible Meekrobs! They were right on my tail, ya see, and then-

ZIM (INTERRUPTING)

Skoodge…

SKOODGE (IGNORING HIM)

--I did the most amazing thing ever in my--

ZIM

Skoodge!

SKOODGE (STILL GOING)

--entire career as an Invader! Though I was surrounded, I managed to--

ZIM

SKOOODGE!

Skoodge shuts up.

ZIM

Nobody cares! No one wants to hear about your little Skoodge adventures!

GIR

I wanna hear the story…

ZIM

Heh, heh, heh, no GIR. You don't.

GIR

Oh.

ZIM

Well, it was nice seeing you, Skoodge, but I have a mission to complete!

SKOODGE

Hey! I can help with that!

ZIM

NOOOO! This is a secret no-Skoodges mission for ZIMs alone!

SKOODGE

Oh, okay. I'll see ya around!

ZIM marches off with GIR following. Skoodge lingers and checks out some of the weapon wreckage. He picks up a bashed up drill arm claw thingy.

SKOODGE

Hmmmmm… Maybe I could… maybe... YEAH, I GUESS I COULD DO THAT!

INT. THE MASSIVE

An image of a Meekrob takes up the Massive's main view screen. The Tallest watch, looking irritated and harassed.

CONTROL OFFICER

Sirs, we've got another message from the Meekrob Leader coming in.

PURPLE (IRRITATED)

Who would've guessed.

RED (HARASSED)

I thought they'd never call. Put 'em on the main view screen!

The image projects. All of the invaders are stuffed into the cell, making it very cramped. Even more invaders from the surronding areas seem to have been captured too, seeing as how they are in the cell as well.

MEEKROB

Ah, the Irken Tallest, again we meet. Pity that we are bound to limitations of video playback. Perhaps we'll meet in person sometime soon. As you can see, we've managed to take care of all that you've thrown at us. Actually, we KNEW you were coming!

Lard Nar steps into view, dramatically.

LARD NAR

We meet again!

RED (RECOGNIZING)

You!

PURPLE (TRYING NOT TO LAUGH)

The 'Resisty' is in on it?

LARD NAR

Oh, so you think our cause is means for laughter? HA! We will see who is laughing! The tables will turn, my friends! They will turn in our favor and run you into the ground!

MEEKROB2

You see-

LARD NAR (SHOVING IT AWAY)

Let me finish, all right? …The Irken Empire will soon see its last hours! TODAY is the beginning of the end! YOUR END! Make way for the RESISTY!

MEEKROB2 (ANGRY)

You see, Tallest, this is not some small-scale resistance, oh no! This is something bigger! Look to Planet Conveyoorus!

An officer looks to the Tallest and Red motions for the officer to do it. The Massive's main view screen switches to show the Conveyor Belt Planet.

INT. MEEKROB TEMPLE

Spleenk holds the camera that is filming the Meekrob and Lard Nar. Shloonktapooxis hovers over a control panel.

LARD NAR

Okay, it's going smoothly. How's do I look? Are the screwhead beasts in place?

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS (GIDDY)

They're a'waiting our signal!

LARD NAR (DRAMATIC)

Then give them… the signal.

Shloonktapooxis presses a button with his point, giggling.

EXT. PLANET CONVEYOORUS

All of the electronic screens on the packages and planets suddenly switch to saying 'RESIST!' The ScrewHeads begin to revolt. They overwhelm the Irken Slave Drivers.

INT. THE MASSIVE

Red and Purple watch the view screen. Planet Conveyoora looks the same from orbit.

PURPLE (FLAT)

Okay... now we're scared.

(beat)

So why are we watching this?

CONTROL OFFICER

My leaders, we've lost contact with Conveyoora!

(Red swallows)

There's a massive revolt!

(Purple swallows)

The packages are shipping all at once! It's chaos!

RED (FRUSTRATED)

All right! Send the nearest fleet to knock them down!

The main view screen zooms up onto Conveyoora's surface. There are no screwheads.

CONTROL OFFICER

They're… gone, sirs. They're leaving with the packages.

PURPLE

Leaving? Where are they going?

The Control Officer examines the control panels around him. He has a grave expression.

CONTROL OFFICER (GRAVELY)

To… Meekrob, sirs.

Red and Purple exchange glances.

EXT. MEEKROB's PLAINs

Many packages litter the surface of planet Meekrob. Many are opened, revealing various death machines and weapons. Members of the Resisty and ScrewHeads begin boarding mechs and tanks.

LARD NAR (OVERJOYED)

This is it! The sight I've been dreaming of since those Irken monsters went rampant! We can crush them! We can stop them in their tracks! This wasn't such a bad idea after all!

SPLEENK

Thanks!

The mechs and tanks with Resisty members in them begin to wobble about and move around like drunks. They shoot in random directions.

LARD NAR

Uuuh…

MEEKROB

I thought you said your team could handle advanced weaponry?!

LARD NAR

Oh, sure! After the learning curve, they'll be fine.

(to self)

I hope…

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Oh, cool! Those things are awesome! Can I have one?

Lard Nar motions him away and he hovers over to a mech happily.

INT. THE MASSIVE

PURPLE (NOT REALLY CARING)

So… things have gotten kinda bad, huh?

RED (REALLY CARING)

BAD!?! BAD!?! THINGS ARE WORSE THAN BAD! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER POSSIBLY HAPPEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO... EHH... SEND THE FLEETS OUT! ALL OF THEM!

Control Officer presses a button.

CONTROL OFFICER

The fleets aren't even here, though.

PURPLE (OUTRAGED)

The fleet aren't even here!?

CONTROL OFFICER

They're coming from every part of the EMPIRE. We only have one fleet here... more are on thier way. We can't expect this to be quick.

PURPLE

Are you kidding? We're the ALMIGHTY TALLEST! I wanna make it quick! Can't we do that? _WE_ rule everything!

Red shakes his head and looks out the main screen at the planet.

RED

He's right. Once all the Armada is here, the Resistys won't stand a chance!

PURPLE

They don't stand a chance against any of our Armada! Which is why we should just attack now!

RED

Would you quit your whining?

(to officer)

Put their camp on the main view screen!

The officer does this, and the Tallest see the scarce army in the camp as well as the hidden army in the forest.

RED

Wow! That's pathetic! Look at their horribly obvious hiding places!

PURPLE (ANXIOUS)

Come on! Let's just squash 'em now! Forget the rest of the fleet!

RED

Can you believe how worried we were earlier? It's laughable! I mean, we, the Almighty Tallest, rulers of the most powerful race in the UNIVERSE, scared of some insubstantial uprising!

PURPLE

Yeah, who woulda thought it.

(to officers)

Now, let's get a round of sippy slurps up here!

EXT. RESISTY EMCAMPMENT

Most of the mech army is gone, hiding in the forest. Various aliens carry around large pieces of glass.

LARD NAR

Okay, is everything in place? Good, good! Let's just hope everything works as well as planned, this is kind of a big risk.

SHMIKKA SHMIKKA SMOODOO (RUNNING OUT OF A TANK)

Sir! They've begun their approach!

LARD NAR (DRAMATICALLY)

So it begins.

SPLEENK

It's about time, this was getting kinda boring…

LARD NAR

A war is never boring Spleenk. A war is always full of risks and excitement, which makes for a better movie then something to do in real life, BUT STILL! We stand for the GALAXY... AND BEYOND!

SPLEENK

I still think it's boring...

INT. MEEKROB FOREST

Many of the mechs wait in the cover of the woods. Suddenly, Tak's ship rockets out of the forest.

INT. TAK's SHIP's COCKPIT

DIB and Shloonktapooxis sit in the cockpit.

DIB

Here we go!

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

WAR do you think your goin'? Huh? Get it? WAR? Where? WAR and where sound like another! That's cool. Do ya get it, DIB? Huh? Huh? Huh? Come on, answer me! Huh?

DIB

Okaay. You need to be quiet the rest of the way.

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS (CHEERILY)

Daaaokay.

Tak's ship flies into space, away from the oncoming Irken Armada.

INT. RANDOM IRKEN VESSELL

The Tallest appear on a large view screen giving a message that all the Irken ships are receiving simultaneously.

RED

There it is, folks! Planet Meekrob!

PURPLE

Yeah! Now blow 'er up!

The deck crews get into a working frenzy, pressing buttons left and right.

RED

Concentrate all fire on the Resisty Headquarters!

EXT. SPACE OUTSIDE MEEKROB

The Armada hovers above the planet just out of reach of its atmosphere. A glow comes from the fleet as they all charge their weapons at the same time. A huge mass of lasers shoots down onto the planet, focusing on one point: the Resisty. As soon as contact is made, the beams are suddenly reflected back into space, destroying many ships.

EXT. RESISTY EMCAMPMENT

Aliens pry open huge containment cube packages labeled 'FROM: POKEY PLACE' They take out the large mirror shards and hold them over their heads. All of the tents and structures have mirrors carelessly lain over the tops.

LARD NAR

More mirrors! More glass! Bring it here!

Lard Nar motions to an empty spot on a roof. Some aliens put a slab of glass over it. A laser hits one of the aliens, as he no longer has glass to cover himself.

INT. FOREST

VICTORI stands at his death weapons, scratching his head and trying to figure them out. A laser is reflected into the forest and hits VICTORI.

INT. THE MASSIVE

Red and Purple watch the view screen, which shows their ships getting hit by the reflected lasers. Red is speechless. Purple is angry.

OFFICER

My Tallest! Request permission to cease-fire!

PURPLE

Hold up a second.

OFFICER

Sir! We're loosing ships fast!

PURPLE

Give it a minute!

OFFICER

SIR! We're shooting OURSELVES!

PURPLE

FINE! Stop with the shooting!

OFFICER (INTO INTERCOM THINGY)

CEASE-FIRE!

PURPLE

Happy now?

RED

Those Meekrob… they must've formed some kind of super energy field! This wasn't supposed to happen! Bad things don't happen to the Irkens! The Tallest's plans DON'T FAIL!!!

EXT. MEEKROB SPACE

Huge spacecraft carrying ground troops approach Meekrob.

EXT. RESISTY EMCAMPMENT

Lard Nar looks out from under his mirror slab.

LARD NAR

Success! We've matched their strength with wits!

RESISTY ALIEN

Duuuh… I'll say!

RESISTY ALIEN 2

They'll be on the ground soon!

LARD NAR (POINTING AHEAD, DRAMATICALLY)

To the forest! Now our fate is in the hands of that bigheaded child!

EXT. SPACE

Tak's ship flies in space, veering left and right at random times. DIB follows Shloonktapooxis' directions

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Turn left here! Right now! Left, I said, why'd you go right? Wait, that was supposed to be a right! Turn around! No, wait, it _was_ a left!

DIB (GETTING MAD)

Arg! SLOW DOWN! Do you even know what you're talking about!?!

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

…no.

DIB

Well, we're lost! Thanks to you…

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Welcome!

DIB

Is there some kinda map in here?

ONBOARD COMPUTER

Accessing galactic map!

(holographic map appears)

State desired destination.

DIB

Perfect!

ONBOARD COMPUTER

Planet Perfect not found…

DIB (TO SHLOONKTAPOOXIS)

Uh, what was it?

ONBOARD COMPUTER

Loading Planet Wutwassit…

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Oh yeah! Outpost IGBN!

ONBOARD COMPUTER

Nearest IGBN Outpost located in the Plarg Sector.

DIB

Uh, great! I guess… Computer! Take us there!

EXT. MEEKROB FOREST

An Irken convoy ship lowers to the ground. Ground troops exit parked ships. Frontline BattleMechs, Maim Bots, and Plasma-armed Battle Tanks patrol the area. The hatch to a Plasma-armed Tank opens and Sgt. Hobo 678 sticks his head out. He now has even more mechanical parts.

678

Okay, soldiers! You know the drill! Form a parameter around the resistance forces and then move in! We'll crush those phlegm-toting Gasqueegasplorches!

The tanks and mechs go off to encircle the encampment. ZIMhops onto one of the Plasma-armed tanks. He knocks on the hatch until an Irken officer pops out.

ZIM

Hey! Gimme this tank! I'm an Invader!

Before he can respond, ZIMpulls him out of the tank and tosses him at a tree. He hits his head and gets knocked out as the tree he hit explodes. ZIMhops into the tank, followed by GIR.

INT. PLASMA ARMED BATTLE TANK

ZIM (TO OFFICERS IN THE TANK)

It's your lucky day, 'cause this tank is now under the command of Invader ZIM!

The officers shrug.

OFFICER

Hey… aren't you Defective?

ZIM

TREASON! That guy's with the Resisty! GIR! Eat him slowly starting with his smallest joint.

GIR

YAAAY!

The officer runs around the inside of the tank, screaming, as GIR chases him.

ZIM

Now we destroy! DESTROY!

The rest of the officers give each other glances.

ZIM

I said DESTROY!

EXT. MEEKROB FOREST

The tank lurches forward into the forest. The officer regains consciousness and begins chasing after his tank.

INT. IGNB HANGER

Tak's ship is parked in the hanger. Sorbie, a worker for the news outpost, walks up to DIB and Shloonktapooxis.

SORBIE

Welcome to Outpost #8731, home of one of the many signals broadcasted by InterGalactic Breaking News- where the Universe gets its news!

DIB

Hi there. We've got something that needs to be aired-

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

And it's AWESOME!

DIB

Yeah… It's a huge story, something the UNIVERSE needs to know!

SORBIE

Thanks for choosing IGBN! Please fill out a form and I'll transfer it to the outpost manager. He'll review the content and deem whether or not it is worthy for airtime and then it'll appear on the broadcasting waves sometime within the next month.

DIB

You don't understand! This is very important! People need to see this right now!

SORBIE

Look, I can't do that! It's against our policy. Here's one of our forms...

(Sorbie hands DIB the form).

Be sure and put me down under the 'employee help' box. My name's Sorbie, employee code #1429.

DIB

Uh, listen…. Sorbie… Many lives are at stake! This footage could help bring down the Irken Empire if aired-

SORBIE

No can do. I could get demoted if I- Did you say 'bring down the Irken Empire'!?!

DIB nods.

SORBIE

Is your tape ready? I've been hoping for a way to help crush those horrible insectoids since they conquered my planet and sent my people to work at this stupid news station! Come with me!

INT.IGBN OUTPOST BROADCAST ROOM

Sorbie leads DIB and Shloonktapooxis into a dark room full of view screens displaying breaking news messages.

SORBIE

What've you got for me?

DIB

A tape that shows the leader of a resistance force declaring war on the Irkens.

SORBIE

Sounds great! Now… where's the tape?

DIB glances around and then gives a worried look. Shloonktapooxis starts to cough. Suddenly, he hurls up a camcorder.

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

There ya go.

DIB

Ewww... ehm... Okaaay...

DIB chuckles ackwardly as he wipes the camcorder with his shirtsleeve. Sorbie sighs and takes the camcorder. He removes the tape and sticks it into a slot on the wall.

SORBIE

This here is the master control feed. Everyone within range of our signal will be seeing this, and a chain reaction starts when the signal reaches more news outposts. The whole galaxy'll be watching this within a few minutes, I say!

DIB

Ha ha! Beat that, Zim!

SORBIE

But... my name's SORBIE. Remember?

DIB

Yeah! It's not you... it's... oh... never mind.

So, looking more confused then all of Irk and most of Earth, Sorbie pulls the master control feed lever.

INT. Hobo 678's Plasma-armed Battle Tank

Hobo 678 talks to the Tallest through a view screen.

678

My men are in position!

RED

Good, sergeant! Make your moooooo-

The transmission switches to the tape of Lard Nar.

LARD NAR

Enemies of the Irken Empire! Now is your chance to strike for revenge!

678

Huh!?! What do those squad-doogies think they're doing!?!

INT. THE MASSIVE

The Tallest also watch Lard Nar. The resisty army is visible behind him.

LARD NAR

I have amassed an army on the Ploof system planet of Meekrob where we are striking our death blows to the Irken Armada as you watch this recording!

PURPLE

Death blows? I don't see any deathblows! I'm fine!

RED (TO OFFICER)

Cut the transmission!

(the feed stops)

What was that supposed to be?

PURPLE

Yeah! That little Vortian guy already talked to us earlier!

RED

I've got a bad feeling about that feed…

INT. Hobo 678's Plasma-armed Battle Tank

678 continues to watch the transmission.

LARD NAR

…And together we can bring an end to the tyranny of the Irken Empire this day! Uh, there'll be free snack foooo-

An earthquake rocks 678's tank, cutting off the transmission.

678

What was that!?!

OFFICER

Major activity in the forest, sir! Explosions maaaan!

OFFICER 2

Sergeant! Plasma-armed Battle Tank #8 isn't responding to any command signals!

678

Get its commander on the main view screen!

Zim's face appears on the view screen.

ZIM

My former trainer! Watch me use my skills as a soldier to conquer the resistance forces myself! Here I go!

678

What are you doing here, Zim? I had hoped never to see your hideous face again!

ZIM

Jokes aside, I am here on a mission from the Almighty Tallest themselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some filthy alien beast-nuggets to squash!

The transmission ends.

678

Grrr! Change of plans, since Zim's screwed everything up! We're gonna rush 'em with everything we've got!

INT. FOREST

Zim's tank randomly fires at everything in sight. The Resisty mechs scatter to avoid the gunfire.

INT. ZIM's TANK

GIR sits at the gun controls, laughing insanely.

OFFICER (TO ZIM)

Uh, sir, maybe if you let one of us man the guns we'd actually hit something.

GIR

I'm hitting ALL SORTS of things!

ZIM

Stop with the talking! Just destroy! DESTROY!

INT. FOREST

Complete chaos starts as the Irken forces move in. The Resisty mechs hold their ground for a while, combating the Irken death machines. Meekrob in the form of mallets bash of the Irkens.

INT. MEEKROB PRISON CELL

The cell shakes.

ZEE

Something's going on out there!

GOOCH

ARRRRRGGG! I wanna blow something up so BAAAAD! We gotta get outta this place!

FLOBEE

Hmmm… IDEA! It's crazy enough to work!

Flobee runs into the energy field again. Suddenly, a drill pops through the floor. Skoodge crawls through the hole made by the drill.

SKOODGE

Hey, guys! I'm rescuin' ya!

ALL

SKOODGE!!!

SNEAKYONFOOTA

I knew ya could do it!

TIM

Skoodge ROCKS!

The invaders enter the hole.

SKOODGE

Wow, thanks everyone! Ya know, I almost didn't make it here. I went in the wrong direction a couple of times, and then I ran into some sort of underground hostile civilization that wanted to sacrifice my organs in some sort of ritualistic-

TENN

No one really cares, Skoodge! Just get in the hole!

Tenn kicks Skoodge into the hole and then follows into it.

INT. MEEKRB FOREST

The Irkens surround the Resisty and swarm them.

RESISTY ALIEN 1 (IN A MECH)

There's too many of them! We're falling apart here!

LARD NAR (IN ANOTHER MECH)

Where is that human!?!

RESISTY ALIEN 2 (IN THE OTHER MECH)

We can't hold out much longer!

Lard Nar sighs.

LARD NAR

Retreat! Through their ranks!

All of the Meekrob swarm a few tanks on one side, causing them to short out. The Resisty crawl over the tanks and escape into the plains.

INT. 678's TANK

678

Victory! They won't last much longer!

An Irken soldier appears on 678's transmission screen. He is transmitting from the now empty Resisty encampment.

SOLDIER

Sir! We've stormed their makeshift village and found nothing of much concern. However, there is one thing of interest.

The soldier holds up a mirror shard.

678

Hmmm…

INT. THE MASSIVE

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

Transmission from the planet.

Hobo 678 appears on the screen.

678

Sirs! The battle goes well!

Red and Purple let out a long sigh.

RED

That's a relief.

678

After raiding their village, we found that they used the powerful mirrors of the Planet of Broken Glass to shield themselves. They've been driven out of the forest and are now on the run-

PURPLE

Wait a second… Did you say mirrors? Didn't we recently place a huge order of mirrors from that place?

RED

Our new reflective palace on Irk! They're using OUR mirrors!

PURPLE

They duped us! You're not supposed to mess with the Almighty Tallest like that! Am I right?

678

They'll soon get what's coming to them! We're planning an advance on them to-

RED

No need! They don't have their mirrors-

PURPLE

OUR mirrors!

RED

They don't have… our mirrors to protect them now! We're going to give them an organic sweeping that makes Blorch's look like a… not… so… severe… sweeping!

EXT. MEEKROB PLAINS

The Resisty forces watch outside of their mechs as Irken ships enter the atmosphere. The sky is full with a good portion of the Irken Armada.

SPLEENK

This doesn't look so good.

SMIKKA SMIKKA SMOODOO

At least we shook them up a bit!

LARD NAR

So long, my fellow freedom fighters! This might be our end, but now the Universe has heard our battle cry! Surely others will take up our cause! Someday the Irken Machine will fall!

RESISTY ALIEN

Resisty ROCKS!

The Irken ships begin to glow as they prepare to fire. The Resisty nervously awaits their demise. The ships fire, but before their blasts can get anywhere, a metal bubble closes over the ships and saves the Resisty. The bubble swings around and opens, sending the Irken ships hurtling into space.

INT. THE MASSIVE

PURPLE

What just happened!?! Huh!?! Huh!?! I need to know!

RED

That can't be… Planet Jackers? That's it! That fake treaty we made with them is off!

A transmission from DIB appears on the main view screen. He is now on board a battle ship with various alien representatives behind him.

DIB

Well now, so you're the Irken leaders?

PURPLE

Hey! Aren't you one of those monkey creatures from that planet Zim's on?

DIB

That's right. The Resisty has backup! Now we're more than a match for your army!

SORBIC

Aag-Nak of the Planet Jackers, Emperor Bub Woobies of the Nhar-Gh'ok, Fleg Astergon of the Smerks, just to name a few of the important figures who have pledged armies to the cause of destroying the Irken race!

BUB WOOBIES

That's right, Irken scum! We're here to stop you from spreading your filth any further!

INT. ABDUCTOR's SHIPS

GREEN

Is that why we're here?

BLUE

I don't know, I thought I heard something about free fooood!

INT. THE RESISTY BACK-UP SHIP

AAG-NAK

Enough talk! Let's do this! Attack!

The space battle starts. It doesn't last long and the new armies quickly overpower the Irkens. The Abductor Ship nudges the Massive like a bumper car.

INT. THE MASSIVE

RED

I never thought I'd say this, but… retreat!

PURPLE

This is all your fault!

Purple points at a random officer. Guards rush in and drag him away.

EXT. SPACE

The Irken Armada flies off into space.

EXT. MEEKROB PLAINS

The Resisty watches as the Irken Army boards its ships and begins to rise back into space.

LARD NAR

We did it!

DIB's new ship lands. DIB exits, followed by the aliens onboard. Shloonktapooxis immediately gets into an empty mech.

LARD NAR

We won, thanks to you, DIB! Now the Resisty is stronger than ever before!

DIB

I do what I can.

SMIKKA SMIKKA SMOODOO

It won't be long until they are completely destroyed!

MEEKROB LEADER

For your efforts in aiding the Resisty and for saving our planet, you shall henceforth be known as Ambassador DIB of planet Meekrob!

DIB

Wow! Thanks! It was nothing, really! Hey look, there's one more tank down there!

DIB points to the edge of the forest, where Zim's Plasma-armed battle Tank crawls out.

INT. ZIM'S TANK

The officers head for the hatch. An alarm blares.

ZIM

Hey! Where are you guys going?

OFFICER

Dontcha hear that alarm? It's a full retreat!

GIR

My master has a problem hearing.

ZIM

What?

OFFICER 2

See ya. Well, hopefully not.

ZIM

What?

Their bubble helmets activate and neat little jetpacks extend from their PAKs. They rocket out of the tank.

ZIM

Fine! Leave! ZIMneeds no assistance! I can easily win this war myself!

GIR

Hey master! Isn't that your best friend on the TV?

GIR points to the monitor, which shows DIB standing on the cliff.

ZIM

Heeey! It can't be! DIB!?! What's he doing here!?! I bet this is all his fault!

ZIMpops out of his tank hatch and yells to DIB.

ZIM

Hey, DIB! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEEEEY! Come down here and FIGHT MEE!

LARD NAR

Come on, men! Let's destroy that Irken!

DIB

No! Wait! …This one's mine!

DIB climbs into a mech.

DIB

My own mech! This is the coolest thing since… that last mech I had!

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS (IN HIS OWN MECH)

I know, isn't it just awesome?

DIB leaps over to where ZIMis.

DIB

Okay, Zim. Time to put an end to this!

A fight sequence ensues. ZIMand DIB exchange blows at each other. ZIMtrips DIB's mech and pins it down. He aims a cannon at DIB.

INT. ZIM's TANK

GIR

YeeeHAAAW! Make me a DIB pie!

EXT. MEEKROB PLAINS

LARD NAR

Should we… help him?

RESISTY ALIEN

Yes! …after a little while…

ZIMpops out of the tank hatch.

ZIM

Ha, DIB! Now I get to spill your organs all over your favorite clothes with stains that won't easily rinse out!

DIB

Nooooo!! Wait, my shirt's the least of my worries...

ZIM

We'll see about that!

ZIMreaches down for the lever. ZIMmakes a major blast on DIB's tank. The whole tank explodes and DIB is launched out. He lands painfully a mile away. ZIMlaughs victoriously.

ZIM

SEE!? I told you you wouldn't be able to get those stains out! Mwhahahahaha...

Then, a battle-tank rips through ZIM's tank. He falls to the ground as GIR runs around, on fire, as happy as can be.

ZIM

What the -

Victori runs out from the shadows and picks up ZIMfrom the wreckage. He's holding a major freaky weapon that was smoking.

ZIM

Oh hello, my pilot! I am doing my INVADER work, woo!

VICTORI

Not anymore, ZIM! Once there was an Irken named ZIMwho blew out an entire smeet falicity by shoving a single smeet up the chute.

ZIM

Yeah, so?

VICTORI (DRAMATICALLY)

I was that smeet.

ZIM

Yeah, so?

VICTORI

Uh, horendous pain? It's a bit obvious, isn't it!?

ZIM

Yeah, so?

VICTORI

A life's worth of memories and sorrow?

ZIM

Yeah, so?

VICTORI

Oh, never mind...

DIB is back at the cannon.

DIB

Say goodbye, Zim!

ZIM

Huh? What was that?

DIB presses a button and ZIMis launched into space along with GIR.

GIR (INSANLY HAPPY)

I think we're gonna die!

INT. DIB's KITCHEN

DIB talks to Prof. Membrane

DIB

-And so then their alien race was severely weakened! And victory is close! Maybe now people will believe me!

MEMBRANE

Heh, heh, heh... Son, what have I told you about your hallucinations?

DIB

No, dad! This really happened! I've got proof! Meet Shloonktapooxis!

Shloonktapooxis enters from the bathroom.

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS

Hey, man! How's it goin'?

MEMBRANE

GAZ! Get out while you still can! Your brother's INSANITY is contagious now!

Prof. Membrane runs away, screaming. DIB sighs.

EXT. SURFACE OF AN ASTEROID

ZIMand GIR stand on the surface, severly beaten up

GIR

Now we're on planet DANCINWITADUCK!

ZIM

They thought they could stop me, but they've failed! Oh, how they've failed! I'll be back! Yes, YES! I'll be back and I'll be more amazing than EVER BEFORE!

ZIM cackles evilly. Suddenly, a comet collides with the asteroid.

END.


End file.
